


Control Freak

by LoveLoveLovix



Series: The Pink Chronicles [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, sensory defensive, very confused dom ruby, very defiant sub weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying something new is always nerve-racking, especially when it isn't exactly clear who is in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Freak

**Author's Note:**

> So! I've never written BDSM before... like, ever. I did my best to research, both on websites that others recommended to me and by talking to friends who are involved in the community. Still, I'm no expert. If at any point this gets a little too Fifty Shades-esque (which I don't anticipate and don't intend), please tell me! so I know not to do whatever I did wrong next time! In no way do I want to be promoting anything unhealthy. 
> 
> With that in mind, please enjoy this installment of the Pink Chronicles. Thanks for reading! <3

"This is really nerve-racking!" Ruby blurted as she sat, topless but for her corset, on the side of Weiss's bed. Her girlfriend, also missing her shirt, was next to her, blushing and breathing a little harder than normal in anticipation. "I like this idea... I mean, I  _really_ like this idea... but I don't know if I can..."

Weiss glared at her, and timidly, Ruby referred to her cheat sheet, a little note tucked in between the corset laces that she could pull out at any time. It was Blake's idea, and a brilliant one as far as Ruby was concerned. The faunus had promised that she had used a cheat sheet her first time.

Written at the top of the paper... how could she have forgotten, it was in big, capital letters... were the words  _ **"BE CONFIDENT."**_ The redheaded woman sighed, looked at her smaller girlfriend, and said "Can we start over?"

"Well, you're the boss," said Weiss dismissively in a tone that said that she did not approve.

She was right, though; Ruby was the boss. "Okay, so, why don't we put our dresses back on and take it from the... hee... top?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "I don't like that, I think it's completely ridiculous."

"But I'm ordering you to do it!" Ruby protested. "You have to! I mean, you want to, right? We can stop if you don't want to!"

"Look, Ruby, it's not that I don't want to follow your orders and submit to you and all, but Blake gave me websites to go to for research, and it says that control really lies in the hands of the submissives because they set the limits. Are we clear?"

"'Are we clear' is supposed to be my line!" Weiss glared at her, and Ruby sulked a little. "Look, I just don't think that's what it meant. I think it means that if you're uncomfortable... in a bad way... with something, you've got control to stop it. Okay?"

Weiss let out a little huff. "Of course. I was just testing you to see if you realized. You passed." Quickly as possible, she slipped her dress back on. Ruby, not wanting to bother with adjusting the corset any, just slipped her cape over her own exposed body. "Alright," Weiss said, "I'm ready."

Ruby took a deep breath. In, out. "Okay, princess, you're going to do exactly what I tell you to do..."

"Hang on!"

The younger woman stopped. "What is it this time, Weiss?"  _At this rate, we'll be lucky if we get started._

"If  _you_ call  _me_ 'princess,' then what do I call you? Really, Ruby, you can't compliment me so much."

_I didn't mean it as a compliment._ "Fine, you can call me... uh, your queen, or something."

Weiss frowned, assessing it. "Alright, that's passable. Continue."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, continue."

"Continue,  _what_?"

"Continue trying to... oh." Weiss blushed all of a sudden, and Ruby's heart almost jumped out of her chest from the sight of it. She always forgot just how much she loved Weiss's blushing until she saw it. Meekly, the pale-haired woman corrected herself, and the humility was foreign to Ruby, but welcome. "Please continue, my queen."

"Good girl," Ruby said, trying to be confident, but her words came out shaky. "Now... now..."

"Now what?" Weiss demanded, impatient.

"Now stop rushing me! I'm trying my best!" Ruby bit her lip and sighed. "Okay, princess, tell me this. Why am I the one... being dominant... when you're the bossy one in this relationship?"

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about, provided you don't mind."

Ruby frowned deeply. "I need to know this."

"You really don't," Weiss dismissed.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm wrong? I could give you a million reasons why I do! C'mon, Blake said if we wanted to do this we had to communicate! Tell me!"

"Is that an  _order?_ "

Weiss had said it sarcastically, but Ruby embraced the idea with her whole heart. "As a matter of fact, it is! Tell me why you want to, uh, submit to me, or I'll be forced to punish you!"

"This is not convincing at all!"

"Well, would refusing to kiss you for a week make it any more convincing?"

Weiss froze.

Ruby gave a maybe-a-little-bit-evil grin.

* * *

When the two girls had spoken to Blake, telling her they wanted to start trying a little bit of a master and slave dynamic and asking for help and advice, the faunus had suggestion some punishments. Sensation play, very light, and very prepared to stop. Running an ice cube all over Weiss's naked body, maybe. Ruby had vetoed that one. She didn't want to make her girlfriend's sensory defensiveness act up, and besides, Weiss was cold enough as is.

Spanking was brought up. Ruby definitely considered it until she saw Weiss's face and the tips of her ear burn pink and a small smile appear at the mention of it.

So many things had been suggested by Blake, and even Yang when she entered the room ("Let me tell you what Blake did to me when I skipped two full days of classes, it really made me never want to do that again, orgasm denial is a..." "YANG PLEASE STOP!"). Nothing had really struck a chord as a good idea.

It was only later, lying in bed that night, that she'd realized that not all punishments needed to involve physical contact.

* * *

"You wouldn't," Weiss sputtered.

Ruby smiled wider. "I wouldn't if you do what I ordered."

Weiss seemed to contemplate. What was worse, revealing her feelings, which Ruby knew her girlfriend had trouble with? Or taking a week without kissing? "I could just kiss you, you know," Weiss said. "You never said anything about me kissing you."

"You're not going to touch your queen without her permission, are you?" Ruby taunted. "You'd have to be a bad girl to do that, and you're my good girl, aren't you? You're my  _perfect_ good girl, and you don't want to take a punishment, do you?"

Some unreadable expression flashed in Weiss's eyes, and she hugged herself, folding her legs in until she was just a little ball of white skin, white hair, and pink cheeks. "I thought it might be nice," she muttered, barely legible. Ruby was surprised she could make it out. "Controlling things gets exhausting. I thought it might be nice to let you take control and take care of me. But it's hard."

Ruby's smile became soft. "Hey... I'm going to hug you now." Weiss nodded, and Ruby wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "I'll take care of you if you want me to. That's why I like this idea... I want to be the one to care for you," the redhead promised. "And you know the word to say if you want me to stop."

"I know," Weiss said. Her voice was muffled. "Ruby, you're smothering me, you dolt."

"Oops." The younger girl got up. "So, uh, you wanna try this again?"

Weiss nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Now, I want you to take off your shirt, slowly, very slowly..."


End file.
